Kingdom Hearts Drabble of DOOM
by PikoTehNinja
Summary: The first story with chapters, even if they have absolutely nothing to do with each other. Varies in YAOI pairings! Rated M for certain chapters!
1. Cotton Candy Kisses

Nyahh. I got bored. Time to make a drabble series. First story with actual chapters.. XD

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

Title: Cotton Candy

Rating: K-T?

Pairing: …RikuSora! Hints of AkuRoku

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

Sora looked at everything around him. The red, yellow and pink lights that flooded around him, the paper flowers on strings hanging from booths and the entrances to rides, but especially the smells. Everything was just so _perfect_.

Well.. Almost everything.

One thing was missing from the entire experience. And, unfortunately, that one thing made the night completely un-perfect.

" Um, Sora?" The brunette snapped back to reality, looking at Kairi.

" .. hunh?"

" Are you alright?" He blinked at her.

" Yeah… why?"

" Well, you've been staring at that stuffed wolf in the booth for the last ten minutes." He looked in the direction he'd been daydreaming. Sure enough, there was a silver dog hanging from the prize rack in a game booth, the kind where you would throw a ball and try to hit the bottles.

" Oh.." He was suddenly aware that there was a cotton candy stand next to it. " I'll be right back." He stood up from the picnic table where he was sitting with Axel, Namine, Roxas and Kairi and padded across the festival grounds to the booth, pulling out his wallet. He sighed. Sounds buzzed everywhere; the fast, zippy rides whirring mechanically, the children and teenagers yelling and laughing. And he still wished Riku were there.

--- --- ---

Kairi whipped out her dark pink cell phone as soon as Sora was out of earshot. Her fingers flew across the keypad, tapping in Riku's number.

" Where the hell are you?" She hissed into the phone.

" _Um.. At home eating popcorn."_

" You're supposed to be here. You know, with **Sora**?" There was a short intake of breath on the other end of the line.

" _The carnival?"_

" Ye--!"

" _I'll be there in five minutes."_

" Wait, wait! I know a way to make it up to him.."

--- --- ---

Sora bobbed back and forth on his toes. There was a longish line for cotton candy, and it was getting longer. He silently thanked himself for getting into the line early.

" What kind?" A cheerful lady behind the cart asked.

" Blue."(1) He said, pulling two dollars out of his wallet and watching the sugar crystals form soft fluffs of blue. His mouth watered slightly; he loved cotton candy so much. He handed the money to the lady, taking his sugary treat back to the table where Namine and Kairi were. Roxas and Axel must have headed off to do more rides, or… other things.

" Oh, I want some!!" Namine exclaimed, reaching over in means to grab a piece of Sora's cotton candy. He stuck his tongue out at her, holding it out of her reach.

" Go get some, then." He grinned. She glared at him playfully, before sticking her tongue out back.

" Fineee." She stood, prancing over to the cart where the line had begun to form longer. Kairi soon followed. He sighed slightly to himself, pulling off a piece and pushing it into his mouth, closing his eyes as the heavenly taste overflowed his taste buds. His sugary dream was cut short as someone placed their hands on his shoulders, gentle lips gracing his. His eyes shot open, widening in surprise as he saw gorgeous emerald eyes. A tongue darted into his mouth.

" Mm!" He gasped in surprise as Riku pulled away, smirking slightly.

" Sorry I'm late." He said, licking his lips of the sugary goodness he had caught from Sora's mouth. The brunette seemed dazed for a moment before his cheeks darkened.

" I didn't think you were coming." Sora gave him a pouting look, though his cerulean eyes gave him away; they were dancing with relief and joy. Riku gave him an amused look, plucking a piece of cotton candy off of the stick and sticking it in his mouth, leaning in for another kiss.

" I wouldn't miss anything that involves cotton candy and kissing you."

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

(1): ..I don't eat cotton candy unless I'm at a carnival or Chuck E Cheese, so I know not the flavors. XD

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

Ha. That came out a lot better than I thought it would. I wanted to shoot for something cute and fluffy this time.. xD And it came out sorta okay? Review, loves! The next chapter is Marluxia and Vexen!


	2. And Then There Was One

Nyah

Nyah! Chapter 2! (evil grin)

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

Title: And Then There Was One  
Pairing: VexenMarluxia  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, excessive swearing. xD And a very pissed off Larxene… at the end!  
Side Pairings: AkuRoku, Zemyx  
Summary: Marluxia busies himself while Vexen finishes a report. Much to his dismay, he finds more than an eyeful.

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

" Vexen," Marluxia whined, glaring at the Academic, who had a pen in his fingers and was filing a report on his previous mission. " When are you going to put that book down and look at _me_?"(1)

" As soon as I'm done with this report, but until then you'll have to occupy yourself with something." Vexen replied calmly, an edge of irritation to it. The pink-haired assassin glared icily at him, jumping up from his seat.

" Fine." With that, he walked out of the study, into one of the halls of Castle Oblivion; he planned on amusing himself until the older organization member was finished with that damn report.

**Elsewhere…**

" Axel!" The yell echoed through the halls loudly as a different blonde stormed through the empty hallways from the kitchen, and into said redhead's room.

" .. yes?" He asked timidly, shrinking against his desk chair. He felt his spikes digging into the soft mesh on the front of the chair. He was afraid of Roxas mad. It was scary and kinky at the same time.

" _Where are my sea salt ice cream bars_?" Roxas' voice was a low growl as he held up the empty box. Axel twitched, wishing that he didn't have anything to do with the lack of treats, but even more he wished that Roxas wasn't so drop dead sexy when he was mad, because it was going to be hard to argue when his pants were tighter than mall security on Black Friday.

" I.. I mean.."

**Even more elsewhere…**

Zexion slid his tongue into the blonde's waiting mouth.

" Zexy," Came a breathless moan from between his lips. " This isn't fair at all. Whenever _I'm_ about to go away on a mission, you never-- _ah_!" Demyx's complaint was cut short by a gloved hand unzipping his cloak and sliding a hand into the blue boxers, squeezing around the treat that was found. " Oh, god.."

Wide, blue(2) eyes were staring through a subtle crack in the door to number VI's room. He stared. And stared. Then he decided to look away when the blonde's white fluid covered Zexion's hand.

_Deep breaths, Marluxia. Deep breaths…_ He knew that the two had been hinting at a relationship, but that had always been subtle and… _this_. This was not subtle, damnit! He began his trek down the Organization halls, mumbling to himself jealously. And then he heard more particularly interesting sounds. He stopped in front of VIII's room, hearing a light yelp reach his ears.

" Oh hell no." He grumbled, pushing the door open a bit and peeking in. Not Axel and Roxas, too..

" How does that feel, Roxy?" The question was followed by an excited gasp. The ice cream from Twilight Town that the blonde enjoyed so much was being dragged down his chest, contrasting with his (probably) hot skin. The pink-haired assassin couldn't tell from just watching.

" You.. You're one helluva bastard, Axel," A breathy moan Roxas's lips as the blue treat slipped lower and lower down his stomach. " Th-that was my last… my last bar…" He grunted softly as Axel proceeded to lick at his skin.

" I was saving it. I wanted to see how much better it tasted on you." At this point, Marluxia headed on his merry way, stomping off down the hallway. And he stopped after a few minutes, remembering his own dilemma.

" AM I THE ONLY ONE NOT GETTING LAID IN THIS ENTIRE DAMN CASTLE?!"(3) He yelled excessively loud. He didn't care if anyone grilled him on it later, he was horny, and he was pissed, and his fuck buddy was obsessed with actually finishing those damn reports that the Superior didn't even really care about. Just then, he was yanked into the room he was in front of. Well, what do you know! He had wound up back at Vexen's study.

" What makes you think that?" Came the voice in his ear, which the proceeded to bit on said ear, and draw blood.

" …ow. That was kinky." Marluxia said after several moments, still in mild shock because he expected himself to still be brooding in the hallway. And then he was aware of the particularly hard member pressing against his rear. And smirked. " So I wasn't the only feeling a little _needy_ today, hmm Vexen?" This was accompanied by grinding his hips backward. A low groan left Vexen's mouth and he pressed back eagerly. He used the wrist control he currently had on Marluxia to yank him in a different direction, winding up on the desk he had previously been writing on.

" Believe me, Marluxia. Just because you go three hours without having sex doesn't mean you're not getting laid," He whispered huskily, dragging down the zipper on Marluxia's cloak, biting and sucking on whatever skin was exposed as it drew down further. All the while, XI was letting out aroused moans and squeals, trying his best to grind his hips against the blonde's(this wasn't going so well; his hips were quite effectively pinned to the wooden desk).

" You're an ass, Vexen…" He grumbled, yelping in surprise when his stomach was the one pressing against the desk. " Ohh…" Vexen chuckled.

" I only hope I can be as perfect as yours…"(4) He said, pressing his painfully hard cock against the younger member's boxers, which were dragged down in a hurry as said penis was shoved into Marluxia's entrance.

" Vexen!" The pink haired male in question groaned in pleasure, bucking his hips backwards against the pleasuring feeling. He felt Vexen bend over him, back against heaving chest.

" God, Marluxia. I'll have to remember to neglect you more often if you're going to be this great sex-wise." He mumbled, thrusting harder and harder. " I don't remember you being so tight…" The free hand was wasn't holding his sex toy's hands to the desk reached around his hips, beginning to pump his neglected member furiously. Out of sync with the hard thrusting.

" Ah!"

" ….." Little be known to the two screwing senseless in the castle study, there was a third party in the area. The single woman of the Organization placed a hand to her forehead and walked away.

And then there was one single member that wasn't getting laid. A very, very pissed off member.

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

(1) Taken from a Yoji and Natsuo(Loveless) icon. xD

(2) Marly's eyes are blue, right? I wouldn't know, I don't like him. xD

(3) You get a cookie if you can remember what comic that's from!

(4) He was referring to Marluxia's ass. XD "You're an ass." " As perfect as yours?"

**KingdomHeartsKingdomHeartsingdomHeartsKingdomHearts**

xD How did you guys like that one? I think it came out good! And… SECOND CHAPTER UP! -uber squeal-


End file.
